


Compensation

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: - Parece que te esforzaste mucho – dio Eggsy, tomando un pedazo de pan negro - ¿Desayuno para la cena? ¿No es muy americano para ti? -.





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Llego con esto después de como dos meses sin escribir ¡Espero que les guste! :D

\- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos? -.

 

\- Calla, y ten cuidado con el escalón a tres pasos frente a ti -.

 

Eggsy bufó, y, tal vez, el inglés debería considerar cuidar un poco sus palabras, desde que el joven príncipe seguía molesto con él por el incidente sucedido tras su último viaje a Norte América.

 

Por otro lado, Harry _se negaba_ a caminar sobre cascaras de huevo por un problema más allá de sus posibilidades. Ya había hablado con Merlín, y habían acordado reestructurar ligeramente sus guardias, desde que había completado de forma exitosa un buen número de misiones en los últimos meses, y por políticas de la agencia tenía derecho a exigir un descanso. Si eso no era suficiente para el rubio, entonces debían tener una charla muy seria acerca de sus límites personales.

 

\- ¡Harry, llevamos caminando una eternidad! -.

 

\- Solo bajaste las escaleras, Eggsy, no corriste un maratón -.

 

El joven murmuró por lo bajo, pero dejó de quejarse. Harry sonrió, intentando no hacer su diversión muy aparente para su amante; si era sincero, todo el asunto de la venda en los ojos y de hacer caminar al rubio por toda la casa había sido más en pos de su propio disfrute que el de su amante. Ahora, desde que nadie le había preguntado, no había motivos para sacar el tema ¿Verdad?

 

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cocina, el mayor le indicó a su amante que se quedara en su lugar, y que, por ningún motivo, se quitara la venda de los ojos. Una vez que seguro de que Eggsy no iba a espiar, apagó la luz de la cocina, y comenzó a encender las velas que había distribuido a lo largo del cuarto.

 

Segundos más tarde, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, y le indicó a su amante que apartara la venda de sus ojos.

 

\- No me jodas – balbuceó el rubio, dando un paso atrás cuando registró lo que el agente había hecho en su comedor – Oh, Harry -.

 

En menos de un parpadeo, el joven se estaba abalanzando sobre sus piernas, sus labios suaves acariciando los suyos con una ternura que no habían tenido en días.

 

Estuvieron besándose un rato, calmada y dulcemente, y una parte del peso sobre los hombros del agente se liberó.

 

(No pensaba admitirlo, pero había estado preocupado; adoraba a Eggsy, y no estaba dispuesto a imaginar la posibilidad de que su relación pudiera llegar a deteriorarse por un error estúpido)

 

Cuando ya no pudieron sostener el beso, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra su pecho, dejando que Harry pusiera una mano entre sus piernas sin mayor escándalo; entonces, comenzó a detallar lo que había en la mesa.

 

\- _Hästhov –_ susurró el príncipe, con una sonrisa – Son horribles, me encantan – se rió, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla del castaño.

 

Este sonrió – Pensé que dirías algo así – admitió, acariciando la espalda de su amante.

 

\- Parece que te esforzaste mucho – dio Eggsy, tomando un pedazo de pan negro - ¿Desayuno para la cena? ¿No es muy americano para ti? -.

 

\- La buena comida es digna de cualquier excusa – rebatió Harry - Un punto en el que tengo entendido, tú y yo concordamos -.

 

\- Seguro – sonrió el joven, tomando un brioche de amapola en la mesa, y partiendo un trozo para dejarlo en los labios de su pareja; Harry devoró el postre rápidamente, ahorrándose las lecciones de etiqueta. Si el chico quería hacer un desastre de sí mismo comiendo, él no lo detendría.

 

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, y Harry agradeció haber pedido que no lo molestaran; era agradable tener una noche tranquila con su príncipe, sin el agite común de los restaurantes a los que solían ir; o el asedio de los periodistas desesperados por encontrar detalles sucios acerca de su amante.

 

Tal vez deberían considerar tener más cenas como esas en el futuro; solo ellos dos, en la tranquilidad de su casa, y así Harry podría fingir que Eggsy no tenía que volver a Suecia el fin de semana.

 

\- No es que me esté quejado – comenzó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio – Pero ¿A qué se debe todo esto? -.

 

_Momento de arrastrarse,_ pensó el agente con resignación, dejando un beso sobre el cuello del menor – Pensé en hacer algo lindo por ti, en gran parte porque siento lo que pasó hace unos días -.

 

El príncipe dejó de comer, y se volteó ligeramente para poder ver a su amante a la cara, alzando una ceja.

 

Harry suspiró - _Sé_ que estuvo mal que me fuese sin llamar; debí decirte que me iba en cuanto me dieron el trabajo; no es justo que hayas hecho todo el viaje hasta aquí para llegar a una casa vacía -.

 

Eggsy pasó un buen par de minutos sin responder, lo cual era suficientemente preocupante de por sí. Por suerte, no tuvo que lidiar con la expectativa mucho tiempo, pues después de hacerlo sudar, el príncipe comenzó a hablar:

 

\- No me molesta que salgas – murmuró – A pesar de lo que la mayoría parece pensar, no me molesta tu trabajo: me molesta no saber si estarás bien -.

 

El mayor suspiró, acariciando el cabello de su pareja, que se inclinó sobre su toque, repentinamente decaído.

 

\- No puedo prometerte que no va a pasarme nada – admitió Harry, acariciando la mano del menor con suavidad – Pero puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para volver a ti -.

 

Eggsy hizo una mueca – Supongo que eso es lo mejor que obtendré ¿No es así? -.

 

Harry sonrió – A menos que quieras verme infeliz, sí -.

 

\- No seas ridículo – replicó el chico, dejando un suave pico en los labios del mayor. Entonces, se puso serio – Yo jamás te pediría que dejes tu trabajo, quiero establecer eso -.

 

\- ¿Pero? -.

 

\- Pero – comenzó el joven, sonriendo – Pero, puede que Arthur reciba un muy bonito y creativo correo explicando exactamente cuánto dinero perderá la agencia si algo grave llega a pasarte por su estupidez -.

 

El inglés arrugó la nariz, divertido – Ahora, _eso,_ no es nada caballeroso Eggsy ¿No te preocupan los problemas que podrían llegar a tener los otros agentes si le quitas a la agencia una de sus mayores fuentes de dinero? -.

 

\- No – contestó el rubio, como si estuviese hablando del clima – Tú eres lo más importante, y si no estás aquí ¿De qué vale seguir ayudando a los demás? -.

 

Harry miró al príncipe largamente, antes de inclinarse a tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Eggsy suspiró, derritiéndose contra el tacto del inglés; enterrando suavemente sus manos en el cabello castaño del hombre.

 

\- Gracias – murmuró el más joven, separándose apenas de los labios del agente, antes de zambullirse de nuevo en ellos.

 

El castaño frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

 

Por primera vez, el chico no parecía molesto por su falta de idea; contrario a lo que pudo haber esperado, el príncipe sonrió, acariciando delicadamente el costado de su amante.

 

\- Por esforzarte -.

 

El inglés bufó, atrayendo al joven hasta su pecho, apartando la cabeza para que el rubio pudiera esconder su rostro contra su cuello. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando sin vergüenza del calor que le brindaba cuerpo de su pareja, mientras suspiraba sutilmente.

 

Estaban bien. Todo estaba bien; al menos hasta su próxima asignación, tendría a su príncipe para sí mismo. Podía lidiar con ello.

 

Seguiría diciéndose eso a sí mismo hasta que se lo creyera.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son gratis y confortan el corazón de los autores. Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o idea, será bien recibida.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
